Not Too Bad
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Valentine tahun ini berbeda. Dimana para siswa harus membuat coklat sendiri dan diberikan kepada para siswi. Dan inilah yang harus dilakukan oleh ke 4 siswa SMP Konoha yang menamai diri mereka Gank S4. Siapa itu Gank S4 ? Bagaimana kisah mereka di Hari Valentine ?


[Oneshot]  
Title : Not Too Bad  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu (S4)  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Humor, Friendship  
BGM : Leah Dizon - Not Too Bad

* * *

07.35 AM.  
SMP Konoha.  
Kelas 2C.

Suasana kelas yang hampir menyerupai pasar, penuh dengan teriakan, canda tawa, dan kegaduhan lainnya, ini terjadi karena guru yang bersangkutan tidak datang. Hari ini sangat berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Dimana, para siswi sedang asyik bermain dengan permainan yang biasanya dimainkan oleh para siswa di kelas, seperti pingpong, volley, bernyanyi dengan gitar. Sedangkan para siswa, sibuk bergumul dengan kelompok masing-masing. Salah satu Gank S4 yang terdiri dari Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu dan Sai. Mereka berempat sedang sibuk bergosip di meja paling pojok.  
"Yang bener saja!", teriak Suigetsu.  
"Ciyus? Miapah?", sambung Sasuke tidak percaya.  
"Mikirin kau!", ketus Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru.  
"Padahal ini ciyus lho!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Kau pikir aku tidak serius?", tanya Shikamaru sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Ciyus? Kau mikirin aku?", tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

_Plaaaa_k  
Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kau sudah terlalu OOC?", tanya Sai, si pelaku pemukulan itu sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.  
"Hn", guman Sasuke sambil memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada bangku, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, duduk dengan anggun dan angkuh layaknya Uchiha.

Setelah melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat Uchiha itu, mereka kembali berdiskusi.  
"Jadi, Valentine tahun ini kita tidak menerima coklat. Ya, kita, kita dalam artian semua siswa yang berjenis kelamin LAKILAKI", jelas Shikamaru.  
"Siswa itu sudah pasti laki-laki", kata Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, kau diam saja!", saran Sai sambil tersenyum.  
"Hn",  
"Repot juga ya harus berubah dari yang biasanya hanya menerima menjadi pemberi", jelas Sai.  
"Siapa sich yang mengusulkan supaya anak laki-laki wajib memberi coklat untuk anak perempuan?", teriak Suigetsu frustasi.  
"Mendokusai!", cibir Shikamaru.  
"Kalau repot ya tidak perlu membuatnya!", sahut Temari yang sedang sibuk bermain pingpong di dekat mereka.  
"Lagi pula tahun ini harus berbeda dengan Valentine sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin kan anak laki-laki kerjanya hanya menerimaaaaaaa saja. Jadi sekarang harus ganti! Bongkar! Bongkar!", jelas Temari dengan semangat iklan kopi.  
"Kami setuju! Bongkar! Bongkar", seru anak perempuan yang lain.

Karena banyak yang pro daripada kontra, maka sebagian anak laki-laki setuju untuk membuat coklat dan memberikannya ke anak perempuan yang mereka sukai. Sedangkan Gank S4 tetap kontra, walaupun mereka menurutinya.

"Waaahhh... Tahun ini Valentine akan berbeda. Sepertinya menarik", kata Sasuke.  
"Apakah aku harus diam lagi, Sai?", tanya Sasuke heran melihat ketiga temannya hanya diam.  
"Berhenti bersikap OOC!", teriak ketiga temannya.  
"Hn", guman Sasuke lagi sambil mengibas rambut pantat ayamnya.  
"Padahal aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja. Mengapa mereka malah menganggapku OOC? Apa sebaiknya aku diam saja, ya? Mmmm~ diam lebih baik. Ingat Sasu, Silent Hill, eh salah dink! Silent is Gold, Gold is Silent! Yap, itu baru benar! Kau harus diam Sasu!", pikir Sasuke sambil berangguk-angguk semangat. Tanpa dia sadari ketiga temannya itu sedang melihatnya, mereka hanya menghela nafas.  
"Huf~ biarkan saja dia OOC di oneshoot kali ini", bisik Shikamaru.  
Sai dan Suigetsu hanya mengangguk.

* * *

1 Hari sebelum Valentine.  
02.15 PM.  
Rumah Uchiha.

Gank S4 membuat coklat di rumah Sasuke, karena rumah Sasuke memilik dapur yang sangat besar dan juga peralatan memasak yang komplit.  
"Sebelum membuat coklat, terlebih dahulu kita harus menentukan design yang ingin dibuat", jelas Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sekardus buku resep yang dipinjamnya dari tetangga.

Mereka berempat mulai membuka buku resep tersebut.  
"Kelihatannya enak-enak semua. Jadi ingin memakannya daripada membuatnya", kata Suigetsu sambil membolak-balik buku resep.  
"Apa kita bisa membuat seperti yang ada di buku?", tanya Sai kurang yakin dengan kemampuannya.  
"Dengar, ya. Papaku koki, Mamaku koki, Kak Itachi koki", kata Sasuke.  
"Dan kau bukan koki!", sambung Shikamaru, Sai dan Suigetsu bersamaan.  
"Ya, kalian benar", kata Sasuke kembali membaca buku resep.  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau harus menjelaskannya itu pada kami?", tanya Suigetsu.  
"Setidaknya kita bisa meminta bantuan pada mereka", jawab Sasuke masih fokus dengan buku resep yang dibacanya.  
"Ide bagus!", kata Shikamaru.

Sai dan Suigetsu ikut mengangguk, mereka merasa tertolong karena ada yang membantu mereka membuat coklat.  
"Tapi, sayang mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah", jelas Sasuke santai sambil menutup buku resep yang dibacanya tadi dan membaca buku resep yang lainnya.  
"OK, kita anggap itu hiburan", kata Shikamaru menenangkan Sai dan Suigetsu yang hendak membenturkan kepala Sasuke ke meja.

Setengah jam kemudian.  
"Ayo, kita mulai", ajak Shikamaru sang kapten.  
"Sebelum itu. Ayo, kita satukan kekuatan!", seru Suigetsu sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke juga ikut menjulurkan tangan kanan mereka di atas tangan Suigetsu.  
"Ichi, Ni, San!", aba-aba Suigetsu.  
"Kaaaaam~ Preeeet!", teriak mereka serentak, mereka sedang ber-hom-pim-pah alaium kampreeeet.

Tangan Shikamaru, Sai dan Suigetsu di posisi telungkup, sedangkan tangan Sasuke di posisi telentang.  
"Sasuke, tugasmu mencuci dan membereskan dapur!", perintah Shikamaru.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.  
"Dia tidak membantah?", pikir Shikamaru, Sai dan Suigetsu heran.  
"Sebagai tuan rumah, memang harus seperti itu kan?", sambung Sasuke.  
"Anggap saja itu hiburan", guman ketiga temannya itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Valentinepun tiba.  
10.15 PM.  
SMP Konoha.  
Jam Istirahat.

Gank S4 masing-masing berpencar mencari anak perempuan yang dituju untuk memberi coklat buatan mereka kemarin.

* * *

Sai pergi ke kelas 2A, untuk mencari Yamanaka Ino, anak perempuan yang ditaksirnya. Setelah berkeliling mencari, rupanya Ino ada di perpustakaan.  
"Ini untukmu", Sai menyerahkan coklat buatannya sambil memasang senyuman yang menurutnya paling imut, padahal senyumannya hanya seperti yang biasanya.  
"Thanks", kata Ino cuek.  
"Tapi, aku tidak suka menerima coklat dari laki-laki pemurah senyum sepertimu. Sorry, ya!", jelas Ino berjalan meninggalkan Sai tanpa mengambil coklat tersebut.  
"Hancur hancur hancur hancur hatiku~ Hancur hancur hancur hancur hatiku~", terdengar suara nyanyian cempreng.

Sai dengan kesal mencari sumber suara itu, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang mendengar lagu dari ipodnya. Dia tidak sadar dengan tatapan Sai yang ingin menghajarnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sai langsung melempar coklat yang dipegangnya itu ke arah anak laki-laki itu.  
"Ouch!", seru anak laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sambil melepas headset dari telinganya.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun. Dia hanya melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kuning pucat tergelatak di dekat kakinya. Segera dia memungut kotak tersebut.  
"For You", kata Naruto sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera di bungkusan tersebut.

Tampak senyum menghiasi wajah manis Naruto.  
"YEY! Arigato Jashin!", seru Naruto girang sambil melompat-lompat.  
"Jashin? Aku bukan Jashin!", marah Sai sambil menghampiri Naruto dengan kesal.  
"Itu punyaku, kembalikan!", perintah Sai sambil merebut paksa coklat yang ada di tangan Naruto. Kemudian Sai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mematung.  
"Katakan kalau itu bukan Sai", kata Naruto heran ketika melihat Sai tanpa tersenyum seperti biasanya.  
"Iya! Itu pasti Sasu-teme!", kata Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

* * *

Di taman belakang sekolah.

"Coklat yang spesial ini aku berikan untuk orang yang spesial seperti kau", kata Suigetsu sambil menyerahkan coklat yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah, tak lupa dia juga tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi gergaji andalannya.  
"Me, mengapa kau tersenyum?", tanya anak perempuan berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang bernama Karin. Karin tampak merinding melihat Suigetsu tersenyum seperti itu.  
"Karena aku ingin", jawab Suigetsu sambil tersenyum lagi.  
"Ada apa, Karin?", tanya Suigetsu heran ketika Karin hanya terdiam.  
"Ka, kau menakutkan!", jawab Karin gemetaran.  
"Takut?", tanya Suigetsu semakin heran.  
"GIGIMU ITU MEMBUATKU TAKUT! SEBELUM TERSENYUM DENGANKU, PASTIKAN DULU KAU MERATAKAN GIGIMU ITU! BAKA!", teriak Karin.

Setelah itu Karin segera melarikan diri meninggalkan Suigetsu.  
"Gi, gigiku?", Suigetsu memegang giginya yang runcing.  
"MEMANGNYA MASALAH BUATMU KALAU GIGIKU SEPERTI INI!", teriak Suigetsu pada angin lewat.

Suigetsu dengan kesal membanting coklat buatannya itu ke tanah. Kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan TKP. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali lagi ke TKP dan memungut coklat yang dibantingnya tadi.  
"Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan membuangmu, aku rela memecahkan Kisame-celengan- demi membuatmu", kata Suigetsu pelan sambil memeluk dan mengelus-ngelus coklatnya itu.  
"Ayo, ikut Papa, nak!", Suigetsu tersenyum pada coklat itu.

* * *

Di tempat loker.

Shikamaru memasukkan puisi cinta dan coklat yang dibuatnya kemarin ke dalam loker anak perempuan yang ditujunya. Shikamaru terlalu malas, atau bisa dibilang gengsi, dia tidak bisa menyerahkannya secara langsung karena perempuan itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang jutek. Dialah Temari. Sebelumnya Shikamaru membuat surat kaleng untuk Temari supaya dia mau datang ke sini sewaktu istirahat.

Temaripun datang. Shikamaru cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Ketika Temari membuka loker, dia melihat coklat dan langsung membaca kertas yang berisi puisi tersebut dengan lantang.  
"Mengenalimu 1 keindahan. Mendekatimu 1 kepayahan. Menghargaimu 1 kewajiban. Melukai perasaanmu tidak mungkin kulakukan. Karena kau sangat berarti buatku"  
"Huh! Gombal! Siapa sich yang membuat coretan seperti ini! Norak deh!", teriaknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Temari langsung meremas kertas yang berisi puisi gombal tersebut, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah bersama coklat itu. Dan Temari kembali ke kelas. Sementara itu, Shikamaru sedang mematung di tempat persembunyiannya.  
"Memang suatu kepayahan untuk medekati dirimu", kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan malas menuju tong sampah untuk memungut coklat yang dibuang Temari barusan.  
"Mendokusai!"

* * *

Di atap sekolah.

"Kalian berdua juga ada di sini?", tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat Sai dan Suigetsu sedang berbaring di sana.  
"Bagaimana dengan coklatmu? Sudah diberikan?", tanya Suigetsu tanpa melirik kearah Shikamaru.  
"Anak perempuan itu merepotkan", kata Shikamaru sambil memamerkan coklatnya pada kedua temannya itu.  
"Selain merepotkan, mereka juga menyebalkan", sambung Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan coklat miliknya dan juga milik Sai pada Shikamaru.

Sai hanya diam sambil memandangi awan. Shikamarupun ikut berbaring di sebelah Suigetsu.  
"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?", tanya Shikamaru.  
"Sepertinya dia yang paling beruntung diantara kita, coklat buatannya menjadi incaran para anak perempuan", jawab Suigetsu.  
"Huf~", mereka bertiga menghela nafas bersamaan.  
"Aku tidak tega membuangnya", kata Suigetsu.  
"Apa sebaiknya kita tukaran saja?", tanya Suigetsu.  
"Entahlah", jawab Shikamaru.  
"Sai, kau tidak sedang tidur kan?", tanya Suigetsu sambil menyikut bahu Sai yang sedang berbaring di sebelah kanannya.  
"Hn", guman Sai.  
"Apa kalian punya ide?", tanya Suigetsu.  
"Huf~", mereka bertiga menghela nafas bersamaan lagi.  
"Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!", seru Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga memejamkan mata. Keheningan meliputi mereka. Tiba-tiba...

_Braaaak!_  
Terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting kuat, sontak mereka terbangun dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Hosh, hosh, Di sini rupanya kalian! Hosh hosh~", kata Sasuke dengan nafas tersengah-sengah, sepertinya dia habis berlari.

Sasuke berlari pelan menghampiri ketiga temannya itu. Dia duduk bersila di hadapan ketiga temannya.  
"Aku mencari kalian seperti mencari alamat palsu. Dari timur ke barat, selatan ke utara, tapi kalian tetap tidak aku temukan. Dan aku baru ingat, kalau kalian suka nongkrong di atap. Huf~ betapa bodohnya aku!", cerita Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas.  
"Kau memang bodoh!", seru mereka bertiga kompak.

Sasuke hanya mencibir sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.  
"Lho!", Sasuke tersontak ketika melihat 3 bungkus coklat yang tergelatak di depannya.  
"Kalian belum menyerahkannya?", tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk coklat tersebut.  
"Malas", jawab mereka kompak lagi.  
"Biar aku bantu menyerahkannya", kata Sasuke hendak mengambil ketiga coklat tersebut.

Tapi Sasuke kalah cepat dengan ketiga temannya itu. Shikamaru, Sai dan Suigetsu dengan cepat menyelamatkan coklat mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya dengan heran.

"For You!", kata Sai sambil menyerahkan coklat miliknya kepada Sasuke.  
"For Me?", tanya Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru dan Suigetsu saling menatap sejenak, kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.  
"For You!", kata Shikamaru dan Suigetsu bersamaan sambil menyodorkan coklat milik mereka kepada Sasuke.  
"Ciyus? Miapah?", tanya Sasuke yang OOCnya mulai kumat.  
"MIKIRIN KAU!", seru mereka bersamaan.  
"Ciyus? Mikirin aku?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Karena kau sudah membereskan dapur kemarin. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih dari kami", jelas Shikamaru.  
"Itu memang tugas sewajarnya menjadi tuan rumah, bukan?", tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, mereka langsung meletakkan coklat tersebut di tangan Sasuke.  
Kemudian mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.  
"Happy Valentine, Sasuke!", seru Suigetsu.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memandangi ketiga coklat pemberian temannya itu.

Ketiga temannya hanya menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan.  
5 detik kemudian, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"NEJI!", teriak Sasuke sambil menyimpan 3 bungkus coklat tersebut dan segera berlari cepat melewati ketiga temannya itu tanpa berkata apapun.  
"Neji?", tanya Sai heran.  
"Ada apa dengan Neji?", tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

Mereka bertiga saling melempar lirikan.  
"Penasaran?", tanya Shikamaru.

Sai dan Suigetsu mengangguk kuat.  
"Tapi, kita tidak boleh KEPO", kata Shikamaru.

Sai dan Suigetsu mengangguk sekali lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa perlu mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan Neji.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas 2B, kelas Neji. Kelas yang tidak jauh ribut dari kelas 2C.  
Neji sedang memandang sebuah coklat yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berlambang kipas.  
"Khas Uchiha", guman Neji tersenyum sambil melirik coklat yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya.  
"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku memberikannya kepada TenTen?", pikir Neji.  
"NEJI! NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?", teriak seseorang yang membuat Neji dengan cepat menutup tasnya dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.  
"Di sini!", seru Neji sambil berlambai-lambai pada Sasuke, orang yang berteriak itu.

Sasuke dengan segera berlari ke arah Neji yang duduk di bangku paling pojok kiri.  
"Kembalikan coklatku", kata Sasuke.  
"Hah?",  
"Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari itu", jelas Sasuke.  
"Kau bicara apa sich!", tanya Neji.  
"Tidak jelas ya? Baiklah, akan kuulang sekali lagi", jawab Sasuke.  
"Kembalikan coklatku. Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari itu", jelas Sasuke tanpa ada satu katapun yang tertinggal.  
"Untuk apa kau harus mengembalikannya? Bukankah kau sudah memberikannya padaku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau coklatmu masih ada padaku?", tanya Neji.  
"Itu coklat buatanku, aku ingin memberikan kepada teman-temanku~. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpannya, karena TenTen bilang dia belum menerima coklat darimu~ Ayolah, berikan padaku~", jawab Sasuke dengan nada memelas dan tak lupa dengan jurus andalannya. Jurus tatapan anak kucing minta dipungut.  
"Jangan terpengaruh, Neji!", batin Neji.

Neji hanya menutup matanya.  
"Jangan tidur, aku sedang berbicara denganmu~", rengek Sasuke sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Neji.  
"Kau sudah menginjak coklatku, dan kau juga sudah menggantinya dengan coklatmu. Jadi sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, bukan?", jelas Neji sambi tetap terpejam.  
"Aku tidak sengaja. Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari itu. Kembalikan coklatku~", Sasuke terus menggunakan kalimat dan nada yang sama. Teruslah memelas, Sasuke!  
"No, no, no", tolak Neji.  
"Kembalian coklatku, atau...", Sasuke berbisik di telinga Neji.  
"Berani menggodaku?", batin Neji.  
"Kutarik rambutmu", sambung Sasuke sambil membelai rambut panjang Neji.  
"Coba saja kalau kau berani!", tantang Neji sambil berseringai.  
"OK!", seru Sasuke sambil menarik kuat rambut Neji.  
"KEMBALIKAN COKLATKU, GONDRONG BRENGSEK!", teriak Sasuke kesetanan sambil menarik-narik rambut Neji.  
"O, OK! Kukembalikan!", teriak Neji mengalah.

Sasuke melepaskan tarikan mautnya itu. Nejipun mengembalikan coklat Sasuke.  
"Nice! Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari ini", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemenangan.  
"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang!", ketus Neji sambil merapikan rambutnya.  
"Pokoknya, nanti akan kuganti dengan yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari ini, OK, Neji?", Sasuke mengusap rambut Neji.  
"Tidak perlu", tolak Neji.  
"Kau marah padaku?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan coklatmu lagi!", ketus Neji.  
"HWA! NEJI MARAH PADAKU!", teriak Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Teman sekelas Neji menatap Neji dengan tatapan horror.  
"Dia menarik rambutku, jadi wajar kan kalau aku marah?", jelas Neji.  
"Wajar, wajar!", kata teman sekelasnya sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Pelajaran telah dimulai, tapi Sasuke belum kembali ke kelas. Shikamaru, Sai dan Suigetsu mencemaskan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan tidak konsen pada materi yang diajarkan Kurenai-sensei.  
"Kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Sasuke, akan kuhajar si gondrong itu", pikir Suigetsu.  
"Sasuke sedang melakukan apa ya dengan Neji?", pikir Sai.  
"Mendokusai!", pikir Shikamaru.

* * *

Setelah jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei berakhir. Sasuke baru memasuki kelas.  
"Kau kemana saja?", tanya Sai.  
"Matamu mengapa bengkak?", tanya Shikamaru.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Neji?", tanya Suigetsu.  
"Aku tidur sebentar di UKS. Mataku bengkak karena aku kebanyakan tidur. Aku hanya menarik rambut Neji", jawab Sasuke dengan santai.  
"Aku Ciyus lho!", sambung Sasuke agar mereka percaya.  
"Baiklah, kami percaya", kata Shikamaru.  
"Ne, Aku bingung~", kata Sasuke memasang wajah galau.  
"Ada apa?", tanya Shikamaru.  
"Ini. Aku hanya punya 1. Bagaimana membagikannya kepada kalian, ya?", tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan coklat buatannya kepada mereka.  
"Kau belum memberikannya pada siapapun?", tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian dia mengangguk, kemudian dia menggeleng lagi.  
"JAWAB YANG BENAR!", geram mereka bertiga.  
"Aku tidak tahu mau jawab apa? Awalnya aku bingung mau memberikan coklatku pada siapa? Saat sedang berpikir dan berpikir sambil berjalan, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menginjak coklat milik Neji. Karena tidak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi, akhirnya aku memberikan coklatku pada Neji. Dan masalah selesai", jelas Sasuke.  
"Lalu? Mengapa coklat ini ada padamu lagi?", tanya Shikamaru.  
"Aku mengambilnya kembali", jawab Sasuke tersenyum ala Naruto.  
"Bagaimana dengan Neji?", tanya Sai.  
"Aku sudang mengganti dengan coklat yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari ini", jawab Sasuke.  
"Huf~", mereka bertiga menghela nafas bersamaan.  
"Bagaimana?", tanya Sasuke kembali menunjuk coklat buatannya itu.  
"Bagi rata saja", jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil coklat tersebut.  
"Happy Valentine!", seru Sasuke terlalu bersemangat.

Dia tidak menyadari teman-teman sekelasnya sedang memandanginya. Seorang Uchiha berteriak sesenang ini?  
"Happy Valentine too!", sahut teman sekelas sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah.

Neji menemukan sekotak coklat berukuran lumayan besar di dalam lokernya. Secarik memo menempel di atas kota tersebut.  
Aku sudah menggantinya dengan yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal dari coklat buatanku itu. Masih marahkah kau padaku, Neji? ^_^

Neji hanya tersenyum setelah membaca memo tersebut.  
"Dasar Uchiha!", gumannya.

* * *

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah.

"Tadaima!", seru Sasuke.  
"Okaeri, otouto~", sahut Itachi.  
"Otsukare, baka aniki~", kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Itachi.  
"Ada apa ini?", tanya Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan bingung.  
"Hanya ingin berotsukare saja", jawab Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

Sasuke melangkah menaiki anak tangga.  
"Lain kali jangan pakai acara menangis sambil mengancam seperti tadi, kalau hanya untuk menyuruhku membelikan coklat yang lebih enak, lebih bagus, lebih bermerek dan lebih mahal. Tanpa acara itupun aku akan membelikannya untukmu", jelas Itachi.  
"Aku kepepet, baka aniki!", ketus Sasuke sambil berlari menaiki tangga.  
"Baka otouto!", Itachi tertawa melihat betapa imut adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

* * *

Not Too Bad - End

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day minna-san X3

Selamat membaca, itadakimasu~

Ripwiu please XD


End file.
